


Warmth

by captainhurricane



Series: Ignite [2]
Category: Berserk
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Farnese and Casca get a little closer.





	Warmth

There had been a moment when Casca had almost turned around and gone home- it had been the moment when she had arrived to Farnese’s knight-photoshoot and realized she was to pose with her pretty-faced neighbor Griffith and his supposed giant of a boyfriend.

She hadn’t caught the boyfriend’s name- Guts? Gatsu? Something slightly odd- but she had certainly caught the looks him and Griffith had given each other. Sappy, she had thought. She had listened to Guts or Gatsu’s heavily accented English murmur something apparently sweet or naughty into Griffith’s ear that had turned pink.

They had become background noise when Farnese had finally gotten her equipment together and had put them all through make-up and wardrobe. Casca hadn’t managed to talk to Farnese much, but had smiled back at her.

Farnese had been really pretty at the park when Casca had first seen her. But like this, camera in hand, gaze sharp with concentration? Casca’s skin had begun to tingle.

So she had gladly gone to coffee with Farnese afterwards.

And then again.

And again.

Sometimes she takes Irvine with her, because Farnese seems to adore the big, slobbering fellow.

“As I was saying-“ Farnese continues, stirring her coffee. She’s wearing a beanie today, her golden hair sticking out from underneath.

“- your brother actually passed out?” Casca snorts. “I can’t believe Griffith knows a guy like that.”

Farnese smiles into her coffee mug. She has a tiny rainbow-patch on her jacket-sleeve. Casca has been staring at it for the past hour, as well as into Farnese’s bright eyes. They are just so very enchanting.

Casca nearly tells her that.

But doesn’t. Something makes her tongue get stuck on her throat.

“I can’t believe my damn twin brother knows a guy like Griffith,” Farnese huffs. “I’ve never seen a guy so pretty.”

Casca shrugs and ignores the hot flash inside her chest. She tries to play it cool. Probably even manages because Farnese merely grins, her cheeks pink.

“Not that I’m- I’m a huge lesbian, Cas, but I just- I have eyes-“ Farnese seems so flustered that Casca’s mouth twitches.

“I don’t think he would either. As far as I know he’s as gay as they come. And his boyfriend is a giant. What’s his name again?”

Farnese licks a drop of milk foam from her lip. “Ah, um. Something rather strange, I think. I think it’s a nickname? I think he’s German. He doesn’t really talk much.” She leans onwards. Casca leans forward as well. Farnese’s gaze flicks lower, then back to Casca’s eyes. “Uh, between you and me, Casca, I think he’s a little intimidating. Sweet, with the way he looks at Griffith but a little scary. He’s just so big.”

Casca’s mouth twitches. “I could still bench press that guy, I think.”

Farnese’s cheeks flush interestingly. “You could?”

Casca shrugs. “Or at least win in an arm wrestling competition.” She nearly pulls up her sleeve to reveal her bicep and nearly flexes it. It takes real effort not to. She just wants to see Farnese’s reaction.

Farnese seems to almost sway in her seat. Her gaze flicks to Casca’s arms then to her face, then to her arms again.

Casca chews on her lip. “I’m pretty strong.”

“I- I see.”

“I could probably bench press you.”

Farnese turns an intense shade of red.

This girl- this girl is gay. This girl has to like girls. Casca’s skin is tingling harder. She leans forward again. “Do you want me to try? Maybe you should join on my next trip to the gym.”

Farnese giggles. She slams her palm on her mouth but the damage is done. “I couldn’t,” she whispers.

Casca shrugs. “Why not? I could show you around.” Her voice drops an octave lower. Her skin continues to tingle, her insides pleasantly warm.

“Ah, maybe. I- I might need a couple more photos,” Farnese says. She tugs off her beanie, her hair adorably ruffled. “With just you.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

Casca bites her lip. “If you go out with me. For real.”

Farnese blinks. Then she murmurs something under her breath and shifts again in her seat. “Okay. Okay. I didn’t think- I just thought we were having coffee as friends- but- okay.”

It’s worth it to ask it. It’s also worth it to help Farnese up from her chair and kiss her hand because it manages to drive another startled giggle out of her.

As does the kiss Casca presses to her mouth a few days later, at the end of their first real date.


End file.
